I Love You, Dean Ambrose
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are in love in with each other but won't admit their feelings for each other. So Seth comes up with a plan he becomes Dean's secret admirer. How will Dean react? Read and Find out R


**I Love you, Dean Ambrose**

**this a slash story between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the shield or WWE**

* * *

**Dean Ambrose is not known for good relationships with girls or the divas backstage, Seth Rollins on the other hand is known for his charm with the ladies. Seth hasn't told anybody or his team mates but Seth is bi and is in love with Dean. But Dean is also bi and is in love with Seth. Dean and Seth are afraid of admitting their feelings for each other. Their other team mate Roman Reigns knows about their feelings for each other and tries to get them to admit their feelings. Seth comes up with a plan an admitting his feelings for Dean. Dean starts getting letters and flowers from a secret admirer who turns out to be Seth. **

**It was a late Monday night 2 hours after RAW had ended most of the wrestlers have left the arena. Seth was sitting in the Shield's locker room while Dean was taking a shower, Seth had already packed his stuff and was holding a letter for Dean. Seth looked over at Dean's bag and back at the letter, without hesitation Seth walks over and puts the letter in Dean's bag smiling. He picks up his bag and walks out. 30 minutes later Dean walks out of the shower and over to his bag he sees the letter Seth put it in his bag he picks up and opens it**

**_*Dean, good job tonight you did good. You deserve that victory over John Cena although Cena gave all he got. Theres a surprise in your hotel room waiting on your bed hope you like it- Your Secret Admirer _**

**Dean smiles and gets dressed and heads back to the hotel. Seth lays on his bed stairing at the ceiling, he gets a text from Dean**

_***dude I just got another letter and flowers from my secret admirer- Dean**_

_***awesome. This secret admirer must really love you- Seth**_

_***whoever it is their a very lucky person- Dean **_

**"if only he knew it was me'' Seth sighs and gets ready for bed**

**The next day everybody heads to the next city. Dean starts rambling on about his secret admirer**

**"I wonder who it is" Roman smiles **

**"me too" Seth smiles**

**"I'll find out soon" Dean smiles**

**"eventually" Roman says **

**Seth stares out the window, he sneaks a glance at Dean every now and then. He didn't even realize he was staring at Dean until Dean looked at him.**

**"hey man you alright?" Dean asks**

**"huh? Oh yea I'm fine" Seth says**

**"you were staring at me" Dean says **

**"I was?" Seth asks**

**"yea" Dean says **

**"oh sorry" Seth says **

**Roman looks at Seth through the rear view mirror, Seth looks back. Roman smirks at him, Seth shakes his head. 30 minutes later Roman pulls into the parking lot of the arena, they get out of the car and grab their bags. Dean finds another letter**

**"guys I just found another letter from my secret admirer" Dean says**

**"what does is say?" Seth asks**

_***Dean I can't wait to see you tonight in the ring- Your Secret Admirer**_

**"they can't wait to see you in the ring?" Roman asks**

**"I must be wrestling with him tonight" Dean says **

**"must be" Seth says **

**Dean walks to the door, Roman smiles at Seth knowing he's wrestling with Dean tonight. **

**"stop smiling at me Roman" Seth says **

**"hey you're Dean's secret admirer. How did you put that letter in his bag without him knowing?" Roman says **

**"I put it in their while he went to the bathroom when we stopped at that gas station" Seth says **

**Roman nods**

**"when you gonna tell him?" Roman asks**

**"I'm not sure maybe tonight. I'll put a letter on his bed whle he's taking a shower in he's hotel room" Seth**

**Roman nods, after the show at the hotel, Seth is sitting in Dean's hotel room while he's taking a shower. Seth puts a rose and a letter on Dean's pillow and smiles and walks out, he runs into Roman**

**"hey man did you put the letter in his room?" Roman asks**

**"yea and I put a rose I'm going to get my room ready" Seth says**

**Roman smiles "good luck man"**

**"thanks" Seth smiles and goes to his room**

**Dean gets out of the shower and goes into the room, he sees the letter and the rose Seth put on his pillow he picks up the letter and reads it**

_***Dean to find out who your secret admirer is come to my room and you'll find out. There's a room key laying on your pillow. My room number is 403- Your Secret Admirer **_

**Dean wonders who is secret admirer is so he gets dressed picks up the room key and walks to the room. Seth stands in the bathroom waiting for him. Dean walks up to the door **

**"Seth's room?" Dean wonders**

**he unlocks the door and walks in and sees candles everywhere**

**"Seth?" Dean says **

**Seth walks out of the bathroom, Dean looks at him**

**"hey Dean" Seth says **

**"you're my secret admirer?" Dean asks**

**Seth nods**

**"ever since I laid eyes on you in FCW I fell in love with you" Seth says**

**"you fell in love with me?" Dean asks**

**"yea" Seth says**

**"I fell in love you with when I laid eyed on you in FCW" Dean says**

**Seth smiles, Dean kisses him, he kisses back **

**"lets put this bed to use" Dean says **

**Seth smirks "you read my mind" **

**Dean kisses him and lays him on the bed, Seth looks up at him**

**"you look so sexy like this" Dean says **

**"really?" Seth asks**

**"yea I can't wait to have my cock in that ass of yours" Dean says **

**Seth moans at the sound of Dean's voice, Dean smirks and grinds his hard cock against Seth's. They both moan at the delicious friction. Seth pulls Dean down for a hard kiss, Dean kisses back**

**"I need you Dean, Strip me" Seth says**

**Dean smirks and begins unbuckling Seth's belt pulling it through the hoops and drops in the floor**

**"lift your hips for me baby" Dean says **

**Seth lifts his hips and Dean pulls his pants now moaning at the sight of Seth's erection he's boxers doing nothing to hide it, Dean's cock twitches in his pants**

**"your turn baby" Seth says **

**Dean strips of his shirt, he stands up and unbuckles his belt. Seth watches his every move, Dean takes his pants off. Seth eyes go to Dean's groin, Dean smirks**

**"like what to see baby?" Dean asks**

**Seth nods and gets up and walks over over to him**

**"suck me" Dean says **

**Seth kneels in front of Dean and pulls his boxers now he licks his lip**

**"come on baby take this huge cock into your mouth" Dean says **

**Seth lightly suck on the head on Dean's cock, Dean moans and tangles his fingers in Seth's hair**

**"oh god baby just like that" Dean says **

**Seth takes his whole length into his mouth making Dean moan, Dean pulls on Seth's hair, Seth moans around Dean's cock sending vibrations through Dean's body. Dean feels his ending near, he pulls Seth off ignoring the whine**

**"I don't want to come yet" Dean says**

**Dean rips Seth's boxer off of him and lays him back on the bed. Dean takes Seth's cock into his mouth, Seth moans loudly. Roman hears him next door and smiles **

**"oh god Dean" Seth says ****  
**

**Seth bucks his hips, Dean holds them down, he swirls his tongue around the head. Seth moans and tangles his fingers in Dean's hair. **

**"Dean I'm close" Seth says**

**Dean pulls off "you're not coming until I'm inside you"**

**Seth moans**

**"lube?" Dean asks**

**"my bag" Seth says **

**Dean slides off the bed and walks over to Seth's bag, Seth can't help but stares at Dean's ass. Dean finds the lube and turns around**

**"come on big boy" Seth says **

**Dean growls and crawls back on the bed**

**"spread your legs" Dean says**

**Seth spreads his legs, Dean s****quirts the lube on his finger and presses his fingers to Seth's entrance**

******"Dean don't tease me" Seth says **

******Dean slowly slides his fingers in, Seth moans **

******"more" Seth says **

******Dean adds another finger, Seth starts s****quirming on the bed. Dean starts thrusting his fingers in and out, he hits Seth's sweet spot. Seth screams out**

**********"do that again" Seth says **

**********"what this?" Dean asks**

**********Dean hit sweet spot again, Seth moans loudly**

**********"Dean I need you in me" Seth says **

**********Dean pulls his fingers and smothers his cock in the lube, Seth lays there panting. Dean puts the head of his cock against Seth's entrance**

**********"please don't tease me" Seth says **

**********Dean slowly slides in, Seth moans**

**********"god your so tight" Dean says **

**********Seth moans, Dean slowly starts moving in and out. **

**********"faster Dean" Seth says **

**********Dean starts moving faster "stroke yourself for me"**

**********Seth reaches down and starts stroking his cock, Dean moans at the sight**

**********"harder Dean" Seth says **

**********Dean snaps his hips and hits Seth's sweet spot making him scream out, Dean hits his sweet spot again. Seth screams out again**

**********"I'm close Sethie" Dean says **

**********"me too" Seth says **

**********Seth wraps his legs around Dean pulling him close, Dean leans down and captures Seth's lips in a hungry kiss. Seth starts stroking himself widly**

**********"come for me I wanna see come" Dean says **

**********Seth s****queezes the head of his cock, he comes over his hand and Dean's stomach. Dean pulls out making Seth stand up and bends him over the side of the bed and re enters him, he re enters him hard and fast. Seth screams out loudly**

**************"Dean come in me please" Seth says **

**************Dean's thrust become harder and faster, he spills into Seth. Seth moans loudly, Dean pulls out, he hugs Seth from behind**

**************"I love you" Seth says **

**************"I love you too" Dean says **

**************Dean kisses his neck, Seth lays on bed, Dean gets in bed behind him. Seth lays his head on his chest, Seth's phone goes off**

**************_*I heard everything- Roman_**

**************_*sorry Rome- Seth_**

**************_*its fine. Sounds like you had fun- Roman_**

**************_*we both did- Seth _**

**************_*well I'm gonna go to bed gotta meet Jessica at the airport tomorrow- Roman_**

**************_*okay goodnight- Seth_**

**************_*goodnight- Roman _**

**************Seth snuggles up and Dean and falls asleep with a smiles on his face, he feels Dean wrap arms around him **

**************"I love you Seth" Dean says **


End file.
